


Tenten's Favorite Weapon: Hinata

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, Cuckoldry, F/F, Futanari, Netorare, hyper cock, hyper fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Hinata's been keeping a secret from Naruto. That she's already been claimed, quite thoroughly, by the weapons master Tenten.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten
Series: November Batch 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559857
Kudos: 45





	Tenten's Favorite Weapon: Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

"Are you sure that we should do this..?"  
  
A soft voice echoed throughout the spacious bedroom, filled with two strangely compatible individuals. Standing near the entrance was the black-haired and ever gentle Hyuuga Hinata. The bride of the Hokage-to-be. The woman who had done so much for the man who saved the world. And on the bed that was big enough to fit at least three full-sized men, laid Tenten. The weapons expert that had faded into the background where she could contribute the best.  
  
The brown-haired woman smiled as she beckoned the larger lady closer. "Come on, Hinata. You know as well as I that you can't stay with him for long. We've had too much fun behind the scenes, whenever you've been longing for him. Just admit it and give in." The sly kunoichi giggled as she rubbed away at something underneath the covers, something long, hard and waiting.  
  
Hinata took a deep breath as she stared straight ahead at the woman lying in bed. The woman who knew every single secret of hers. The woman who had satisfied her desires for so long. And the woman that she was currently cheating on her husband with. To think today was going to be her honeymoon... but instead...  
  
She just couldn't help herself. She took a few quaking steps towards the bed, her entire fat body quivering all over. Ever since the war ended, she just started packing on the pounds little by little. Partly because her husband was just as big a glutton as herself, partly because of his insistence on helping people which often resulted in a hearty meal. And partly because... The woman who owned her loved the way she looked with the rolls running down her torso.  
  
"Mmmm! Goodness, you're really making me hard over here, Hinata. Come on, climb onto the bed and give your sweet lover a little suck. For old times' sake. Then we can get right around to the main event." Tenten chimed as she yanked the covers off, revealing an enormous slab of meat that couldn't be mistaken for anything but a disgustingly huge dick. A rod that was dribbling, covered in so much precum that it was easy to tell just how turned on the weapons expert was. She couldn't hold herself back at all since she was still eagerly playing with her cock through idle stroking.  
  
She wasn't the only one who didn't have any self-restraint. Just a few glances at that massive rod was enough to make the Hyuuga woman salivate. She climbed onto the bed, her heavy frame causing the frame to creak and groan from how much weight was laying on top. It took her but a few seconds to wrap her fat lips around that sensitive tip, swallowing as much of that enormously huge member as she could. Which didn't amount to much, but having her breath brushing up against the tip of her cock was enough to make the brunette arch backward with pleasure.  
  
The brunette let loose a loud pant as a stream of white gunk poured straight out of her cock, filling the white-clad kunoichi's throat with a few dollops worth of baby batter. A preview of what was to come, and what a preview it was. Just tasting the texture, getting a good whiff of the scent, feeling it running down her throat and resting within her gluttonous belly... It made her ovaries throb. She needed that cock, she needed her owner, and she needed to be ravaged right here and now! She couldn't hold back any longer as she bent over right then and there, pulling up her wedding dress to expose her drenched nethers to her beloved owner.  
  
"Please..! Please, Tenten! Fuck me! Impregnate me! Make me yours forever! I need your cock, nothing compares to it!" The needy bride cried out with no sense of self-preservation as she panted like a madwoman. She wanted to reach down to her lower lips and play with them, rub her meaty fingers against them and try to make her body agree with her. But she just couldn't. She was way too fat to do that. The rolls on her belly, the stubby arms that made it hard to do anything, and especially those cock-loving thighs of hers. All of it got in the way of the pleasure that she craved...  
  
And all of it would enhance the experience for her owner. Tenten smirked as she lifted herself, letting her torso-sized cock rest up against her front, giggling as she pushed the tip up against her beloved's ass. "Good, good! You know exactly what you're good for, Hinata! Being nothing more than a lowly kunoichi's cock sleeve! I'm glad I trained you so much when we were younger, you've blossomed so much since then. Shame Naruto won't be claiming this girl as his wife, because she'll be mine!" The lowly weapons expert chimed cheerfully as she rammed her hips forward, releasing a loud gasp that echoed throughout the entire room...  
  
It didn't take long before the bed underneath them started to creak more and more. All the weight of the hyper-cocked girl smashing her way into the huge fat bride's vaginal lips was enough to make the wood crack. But still, the bed stood standing. At least until the two of them were done. Until the brunette had properly soiled her beloved bride-sleeve's womb and made sure that nobody else would be able to impregnate her. Unless they had her permission, that is.  
  
With the massive pillar pumping its way into her womb, Hinata couldn't do anything except for scream like a bitch in heat. Her entire world went pink as the lust rushed through her entire fat frame. She could feel every fold bouncing, every single part of her wobbling to the beat of the hips slamming into her ass. All of it felt so wonderful, why shouldn't she just let herself get caught up in the whirlwind of pleasure?  
  
"Haha! You've gotten kind of tight since the last time we fucked, Hinata! Did you actually try and get ready for that pipsqueak? Get real, you were born to take in my cock, and I'll make sure you'll never forget it!" Tenten laughed heartily as she continued her routine, slamming her pistoning hips forward with enough force to break a wall. It was a wonder that neither of them was getting hurt from the friction. Probably because of the sheer softness of the slutty bride's body, cushioning every single blow before there was a chance of real harm.   
  
The black-haired woman's eyes were quickly rolling into the back of her head as everything started to spin. That much pleasure wasn't healthy, much less for a bride like her who had just tried to get away from all of it. The kind of woman that wanted to pleasure her beloved husband with her beautiful body, just because he loved her from the bottom of his heart. Not that it mattered now, she was far too into pleasuring the brunette who was ramming a proverbial ton of cock-meat into her. It was utterly irresistible, leaving her to gasp and pant like a pig as she was abused and roughed up all at the same time.  
  
Silence filled the air for a brief moment as the weapons expert drew her hips further back. She enjoyed smashing her tip up against the cervix, but enough was enough. She needed to make her mark on the bride now, rather than later. With one swift slam that caused the entire fatty's body to ripple once more, she managed to tear apart the cervix completely, breaking straight into that precious womb where all of their future children would be swimming around. A grin crossed the brunette's face as she just continued to slam ahead...  
  
Right up until the two couldn't keep their balance any longer. It took a certain amount of concentration for a fatty the size of Hinata to stay standing like a doggy bitch, and much of the same applied to Tenten. With one wrong move, both of them collapsed onto their sides, bringing the bed down with them in the process. But that rush was just what they needed, as their respective private areas started to throb due to an impending orgasm.  
  
Both the Hyuuga and the weapons expert screamed in unison as their respective parts started flooding over. From the bride's nethers, a waterfall of juice squirted out, while a volcanic eruption of seed filled her womb due to the brunette's cock releasing all of the contents from the balls that supplied it. The ovaries weren't safe either, as the wiggly sperm that were now flooding her womb quickly found the entrance, drilling their way into the egg sacs and spearing through every egg to make sure she was well and truly knocked up.  
  
With both of their endurances having been tested, the two looked to one another, letting the afterglow of it all wash over them. They could admit a lot of things like this. Admit that their relationship was a forbidden and awful one. Admit that they should stop this...  
  
Instead, they kissed one another and started right back up. Even though they had just drained each other of all their energy, there seemed to be plenty left in their tanks. So they went straight back to the intercourse. Something they'd be doing for the entire night. Such a wonderful time...  
  
Their forbidden relationship would last for a long time... and Naruto would be none the wiser, despite the brunette children amongst his wife's brood.


End file.
